


I Want to Taste Dirty

by Capiapoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capiapoa/pseuds/Capiapoa
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Corruption'. During a mission for the Republic, Obi-Wan is visited in his tent by an unwelcome guest who he finds harder and harder to resist.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	I Want to Taste Dirty

The night air was warm. Obi-Wan sat at a table in his tent, a datapad in hand. On the table were several other datapads, a holo of a map and a flash of tea sitting open, too cold now to drink. He was sloped forward, scrolling through the datapad, failing to take in any of what he was trying to read. The day had been long and his mission was proving difficult. He glanced at the bedroll near the tent wall. It was not particularly comfortable, often leaving a crick in his neck by morning, but right now it was the most inviting bed in the galaxy. 

Setting down the datapad, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eyes closed, he rested his head in his hands, unable to commit himself to working on or calling it a night. In the quiet of the camp, with barely a rustle from the troops, Obi-Wan started to drift off. He was on the edge of sleep, and feeling his arms slowly give way, unable to support him, he was ready to get into bed. Groaning, Obi-Wan sat up and grabbed the flask beside him and took a swig of the tea. His face turned sour, his cheeks were bulging with the cold tea. Grimacing, he forcefully swallowed. 

Turning off the datapads and holo projector, Obi-Wan prepared for bed. Before turning out the light he peered outside the tent into camp. A few lights were on in some of the other tents and he could make out silhouettes of troops inside. It was otherwise a quiet, peaceful evening. Closing the tent entrance and turning off the light he headed for the bedroll. 

“Did you not think I would come, Master Jedi?” 

Obi-Wan stopped. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t. What have you come for?” he asked, turning to face Maul, who he could just make out in the dark by the table.

“You know,” Maul replied. He approached Obi-Wan slowly, barely making a sound. 

“No. No, I will not do this,” Obi-Wan protested, backing away. “I won’t debase myself like that again!” 

Maul was close. He reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan’s obi, pulling him into an embrace. Obi-Wan pushed against him, but Maul held tight. 

“We both know the truth,” he murmured, his breath ghosting Obi-Wan’s ear. “You can’t pretend with me.” 

Obi-Wan stopped struggling and stared into his eyes, his gaze hard. 

“I won’t,” he said, trying to sound sure.

“Then put up a fight. Call your men for help,” Maul said. He began to undo Obi-Wan’s obi and pulled off his tabard. “Stop me.” 

Obi-Wan glanced toward the tent entrance, hoping against all odds that Commander Cody, or any of his troops, would appear at the entrance, looking for him. But it was quiet. He could hear no approaching footsteps, and though he wanted desperately to call out, to stop this himself, he could not bring himself to move, much less shout. 

As Obi-Wan struggled with himself, Maul undressed him. He kissed Obi-Wan’s neck as he pulled off the layers of robes and ran his hands over his bare skin. Obi-Wan shivered, his skin prickling in the cool air. 

“You want this,” Maul muttered. “You need this.”

Maul’s touch was gentle, and though Obi-Wan remembered the pain Maul inflicted last time, he could not help but lean into it. 

“I- I ca-” Obi-Wan stuttered, but before he could speak, Mauls hand was over his mouth, his gaze hard.

“More than that, you forget. You do not have a choice.”

As if a spell had broken, Obi-Wan bristled, his eyes wide, he pushed against Maul's chest, struggling to escape his hold. He was almost free when Maul grabbed his hair and tugged his head to the side, pulling roughly. 

" _Ah!_ " Obi-Wan groaned. His scalp stung and his neck was quickly becoming sore, but warmth spread through him and his face grew flush with unexpected pleasure. Maul kept tugging his hair and with each stinging pull Obi-Wan took a sharp intake of breath. His hands pressed into Mauls chest, a strong, stable weight he could lean against. 

Maul pulled his head up and kissed him hard and deep. His arm snaked around Obi-Wan's waist, pressing him close, he ran his hand down Obi-Wan's back and over his ass, slipping his fingers between his cheeks. Unwilling to give in Obi-Wan, trapped and held tight, bit Maul’s lip and tried to push himself away. Maul winced, not expecting the bite, but remained otherwise unphased. He kept a firm hold of Obi-Wan and smacked his ass, almost playfully. Obi-Wan glared at him, determined, his expression sombre despite the ridiculousness of his predicament. 

Looking amused Maul said, “You could at least try to be convincing.” 

Obi-Wan, his anger flaring, began to speak, “You-” But Maul had turned his hand again to Obi-Wan’s cock, standing tall between them, begging for attention. He huffed and groaned under his breath at Maul’s enticing touch. 

“Your cock knows you better than you know yourself,” Maul muttered, watching Obi-Wan’s expression soften; his cheeks flushed, his lips slightly parted, his eyes losing focus. Obi-Wan reached for Maul to balance himself and slipped one hand under his robe and held onto his bare shoulder. Touching Maul like that, initiating contact, sent shivers through him. His heart was racing. 

“Get down. On your back,” Maul instructed, tugging on Obi-Wan’s hair to get his attention. 

Obi-Wan was about to obey, when he paused, suddenly wary. 

“You aren’t recording this, are you?” He asked, remembering what happened last time, the first time, Maul had manipulated him this way. 

“How would I have hidden a recording device in your tent, Kenobi?,” Maul asked, pretending to be shocked. 

“You shouldn’t have been able to get in here at all, but here we are,” Obi-Wan said bitingly. 

“Here we are,” Maul agreed. “I promise, Master Jedi, no recordings this time. Now,” he leaned in to Obi-Wan and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, “Lie down.” 

Obi-Wan complied, though hesitantly, and propped himself up on his elbows, unwilling to lie back completely. At his feet Maul lowered to his knees. 

“Open your legs,” He said. 

Again, Obi-Wan did as instructed. His heart quickened in his chest. He watched Maul intently, expecting him to disrobe. Instead, Maul lowered himself between Obi-Wan’s leg, so close to his cock he could feel Maul’s breath there. Realising what was happening his breath quickened in anticipation. Their eyes locked on each other, Maul held Obi-Wan’s cock at the base and slowly, languidly, licked the length of it before wrapping his lips around the head. Obi-Wan moaned, his eyes fluttering shut, only to open wide, inhaling sharply, as Maul sucked. His lips were soft, but tight, his mouth wet and hot, and his tongue was pressed so pleasantly against the underside of his cock. 

Maul teased him, slowly taking in the length and pulling back as Obi-Wan groaned and huffed, his body tensing under Maul’s touch. Unable to contain himself he bucked his hips, desperate to move things along. In anticipation Maul pulled away slightly and pressed a hand against Obi-Wan’s hips. 

“You should have more control than that, shouldn’t you?” Maul teased playfully, a devilish glint in his eye. ““Keep still, Master Jedi. Be good for me.” 

Slowly he took Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth again. As Maul sucked he stroked Obi-Wan’s cock with his free hand and quickened his pace. Panting, his eyes shut tight, his face and chest flush from the exertion of keeping still as Maul had instructed, Obi-Wan rubbed his hands on the tent floor. He brought his right hand across his stomach and tugged at the skin, leaving behind streaks of red. As Maul’s movements quickened he again felt the urge to buck his hips. Attempting to control it, he placed his own hand over Maul’s which held him down and stroked it tenderly. 

He could feel his orgasm building, only a few more strokes. If Maul were to press his tongue against the head of his cock again, he was sure he would come. He gripped Maul’s hand in his and gripped the floor of the tent in the other and let out a garbled, embarrassing groan. But Maul’s strokes slowed, and Obi-Wan’s orgasm died. He groaned again in anguish and confusion. 

Maul freed his hand from Obi-Wan’s grip and loomed over him. He took hold of Obi-Wan’s jaw and stared down at him. To Obi-Wan he looked terribly pleased with himself, with a cruel glint in his eyes and a lopsided smirk gracing his swollen lips. 

“If you want to come you have to earn it, Master Jedi,” Maul laughed.  
Obi-Wan could almost laugh as well. “You’re a devil,” he said. 

With the glint still in his eyes, Maul let go of his jaw and pressed his fingers against his Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Show me how good you are,” he said, his voice low and husky. 

Obi-Wan parted his lips and licked Maul’s fingers, mimicking what Maul had just done to him. He took them into his mouth and sucked with a slow, smooth rhythm, lapping at Maul’s fingers with his tongue. As he quickened his pace, Maul thrust his fingers further into Obi-Wan’s mouth, unwilling to cede control even in this to Obi-Wan. He shivered slightly in pleasure and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s hair, tugging it to match his thrusts. 

Maul pulled out his fingers, wet with Obi-Wan’s saliva and rubbed them with lube. Obi-Wan tensed in anticipation. Maul ran his hand down Obi-Wan’s torso, lightly brushing over his cock to stroke between his cheeks. Obi-Wan opened his legs wider as Maul gently he inserted a finger, slowly stretching him open. As Obi-Wan’s body relaxed he inserted another finger and slowly, teasingly, thrusted into him. Glancing down, Obi-Wan’s cock was hard again, and his cheeks were turning red. His lips, still plump and flushed from earlier, were parted. Maul could not resist biting that pink bottom lip and kissing him roughly. Obi-Wan responded in kind, pressing into the kiss with desperation, moaning deep in his throat. 

Maul muttered in his ear, “You want to be fucked, don’t you?” 

Obi-Wan moaned in assent and nodded his head slightly. 

“Say it aloud,” Maul demanded. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan panted.

“Yes?” prompted Maul as he held Obi-Wan’s gaze. 

Giving in, Obi-Wan answered, “I want to be fucked.”

Maul grinned and pulled away from him. He slipped his fingers out of Obi-Wan and sat back on his knees. Obi-Wan watched him, hesitant.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Maul asked. He opened his robes and rubbed his cock with lube in preparation. 

Understanding dawned on Obi-Wan, and on hands and knees he approached Maul. He could not help but stare at Maul’s cock, patterned black and red like the rest of him. Nor could he help but remember how it felt in his mouth, slick, hot and hard. His cheeks burned at the memory, but the shame only enlivened him. He ached for it. 

Straddling Maul’s hips, Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support as he gently lowered onto Maul's cock, moaning as it stretched him open. Maul huffed and pressed his face into Obi-Wan's neck. Gently, Maul rolled his hips and thrust into him. His other hand trailed down Obi-Wan’s chest, brushing his nipples, travelling down his waist, following the trail of hair to his erect cock that was pressed between them. Sliding his fingers over its length, Maul took it in hand and stroked in a rhythm matching his thrusts. 

" _Force, Maul_ ," Obi-Wan spoke through gritted teeth.

On the edge of awareness Obi-Wan heard footsteps outside the tent. Eyes wide, panic took hold. The shadow of a man could almost be made out in the dark, walking past the tent. As if stepping outside himself, he became starkly aware of how he must look. His face flush, Mauls cock buried in his ass with his own in Mauls hand. Though he had frozen in fear, Maul had not stopped. His thrusts had only slowed as he noticed the passing trooper.

Obi-Wan struggled to stifle the moans threatening to escape him, threatening to draw the soldiers attention. 

Maul’s fingers brushed his lips, a silent request. 

As the soldier moved on Obi-Wan, in shame, felt only relief. There would be no way to escape his predicament without being shamed out of the order, labelled a traitor, a turncoat, a - 

Before his thoughts could spiral Maul nipped his ear and the rhythm of his thrusts quickened as the footsteps and the shadow of the soldier vanished. Obi-Wan moaned and held Maul tight. He rested their foreheads together, sticky with sweat and pressed his mouth to Maul’s, not quite in kiss. Letting go of Obi-Wan’s cock Maul embraced him and lowered them both to the ground. Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Maul’s waist, holding him close. 

Comfortable again, Maul resumed stroking Obi-Wan’s cock. His thrusts were slow and forceful, and Obi-Wan panted in rhythm with them. 

“Tell me,” Maul grunted, “who can fuck you?”

Obi-Wan did not respond, did not even seem aware that Maul had spoken. Maul tugged his cock and Obi-Wan’s eyes cleared, looking straight into his. 

“Who can fuck you?” Maul repeated with a thrust. 

“You,” Obi-Wan choked out. 

“And?” Maul demanded, thrusting again. 

“Only you!” Obi-Wan cried. “Only you, Maul.” 

“Uh, General?” 

Obi-Wan froze. His eyes widened in panic, his mouth hung agape. He felt, suddenly, as if he had been doused in ice water. From his compromised position Obi-Wan looked, upside down, into the face of his clone commander.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in google docs for months now. Of course I had to write another after corruption! Have at it, you horn dogs. 
> 
> If you're into it, you can check out this pornlets predeccesor, Corruption, or check out my tumblr (also Capiapoa) for fanart.


End file.
